Cruisin' on the Dance Floor
by Malformed Entity
Summary: [One Shot] A night on a dance floor unexpectedly brings together two souls. Zelphie fluff R&R! :]


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters. I have no legal rights to Square Enix.

Uhh. I'm sick and at home right now so I decided to write a little Zelphie fic. Its kinda based on a true story between me and my ... friend. So if Selphie seems a little dry or out of character, its because I'm writing as if she was me. And it'll probably come out cliched or w/e which is weird cuz this happened to me in real life. Remember that I'm sick right now so things might be a bit weird or something. Enjoy?

-

"Hyne! Do I have to wear this?" I complained to my raven-haired friend. "You always make me wear these tight, sparkly dresses! They're really uncomfortable..." I pulled on the side of the orange dress to cover more of my top.

"You never wear them, you always try them on and then yell at me just like now and then you go to the dance in your normal clothes. Then you sit there and complain about being bored. This time, I'll make sure you go out there and dance your little butt off." Rinoa told me as she handed me a brush and pushed the dress back down.

"I dance! I dance all the time!" I ran the brush through my hair and frowned at her.

"Yea, but not with any guys." Quistis smiled and gave me a look. I could have sworn that my face was burning.

"Oh, like you're any better." I tried to counter but all they did was look at me and smile.

"Ah. Perfect. Now lets go." Rinoa finally finished withpoking and stabbing my face with her make up and stood to open the door, gesturing us to go out. I grumbled and pulled my dress back up again as Quistis dragged me out of the room.

I had never been so reluctant to go to a dance before. I'd always just wear some comfortable clothes and go there, with a smile on my face. Then I'd dance with a group of friends until they all went off into their pairs and I'd sit by the table and pretend to be eating. It's not that bad, I mean, I'd still have lots of fun but I guess something was always missing. I guess. Not that I care or anything. It's just this dance that really got me nervous. It was supposed to be come kind of dinner cruise or something. Rinoa requested for it and guess what, we got it. I really thought I wasn't going to go but Rinoa eventually convinced me. I don't think I'll be acting anything like myself tonight.

Dinner cruises are supposed to be romantic, you know...? Everyone's got their sweetheart or whatever. Rinoa's got Squall, Quistis... surprisingly enough, had Irvine.

We finally arrived and immediately, Rinoa sat at the perfect table by a large window, overlooking the sea and the dark sky. For a moment, you'd really think that we were on a large cruise ship or something. One by one, people slowly filled the large ballroom as the cafeteria workers were serving a buffet by the corner. I took a whole plate of pasta, hotdogs and salad to make sure I was occupied during the entire dance.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Zell with a big plate of his own.

"Are you really gonna eat all _that_?" I repeated his question and pointed at the stack of hotdogs on his plate.

"You bet! I've been waiting for this dance for a long time!" He took a seat across from me and began digging into his food. "Mmm..."

"Hey! Slow down, you'll choke again!" I joked as he swallowed his big bite.

He started beating on his chest and took a drink from his glass. "But they're so good! It's the only reason why I come to these stupid things." He stated and took another sip of his soda.

"Really?" I was kind of relieved that someone else wasn't going to be dancing either. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his regular clothes either which was kinda weird because he'd always do that. "So why are you wearing a tux then?"

"Hmm?" Zell looked up from his dish and swallowed his food. "Why are you wearing that dress?" He answered with a question, pointing at my dress with his hotdog.

"Rinoa made me wear it." I sighed and pulled it up again, feeling self concious. "It looks really weird on me, I know."

"No, not really. I kinda like it, you look really nice." He said with an innocent smile, his face a little pink, and began chowing down on his hotdog again.

"Thanks..." It was the first time that night that I actually felt alright wearing that ridiculous dress. I looked down at the damned thing and smiled, I guess it didn't look too bad. I turned my attention back to him after hearing some violent coughing; Zell was choking again. Even with him halfway off his seat, clinging onto the table, gasping for air and looking like a total doofus, I couldn't help but notice that he didn't look half bad in his tux. Alright, who am I kidding here? He looked gorgeous. His hair was still in its wild, almost untamed manner with his bangs spiked up like flames in a fire, his black tux gave him that mysterious hot guy look and his perfect ocean blue eyes only accompanied his perfect skin. I really couldn't hold myself from laughing when I saw him fall off his chair.

"Oh man!" He crept back onto his chair after having some crazy fit on the floor, gasping for air. "Okay, no more hotdogs for now." He took his drink and downed it like a thirsty camel.

"I knew you were going to choke again!" I covered my mouth as I let out a soft giggle. For some reason, he smiled and stood up. _Oh Hyne, please don't do what I think you're going to do._ I told him silently. But at the same time, I think I wanted him to do it. I think I wanted him to ask me to dance. To my relief and my dismay, he simply took a seat next to me and leaned back against the chair.

"So what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with Irvine or something? You are in that dress afterall." He said as he took a sip from my cup.

"Don't you know? Irvine is dancing with Quistis." I don't think I was too disappointed when I heard myself say that but I turned to the dance floor anyway, just to make sure I was right. I spotted Quistis and Irvine, looking quite uncomfortable and then Rinoa and Squall who seemed to be having a great time. "Plus, it's supposed to be like a dinner cruise right? So that means I can just eat my dinner!"

"That's what I always say!" Zell smirked and reached across to grab another hotdog. I wasn't really that hungry though so I just poked at my food for a while and made it look like I ate something.

We just sat there for a while as some faster songs began to play. For a second, I wanted to go out there and just start dancing but then I shook that off and turned to Zell. "So why are you wearing that tux anyway when you're not going to dance?" I'm not sure why I insisted on knowing, maybe because I did want him to dance. To dance with me.

"Irvine thought I should try wearing something nice for a change so I can get someone to dance with me..."

"That's the same deal with Rinoa getting me to wear this dress..." I told him. Then it got silent again.

"Psh, like I'd want to dance with someone." I can't believe we said that at the same time. I watched as his face turned red and he turned around. I think my face was turning red too.

"I guess we shouldn't put these nice clothes to waste though..." Did he just say that? What did he mean by that? Is he trying to ask me to... or...

"Huh?" It was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Nevermind, that was stupid." He shook his head and fell limp in his seat. I watched him fiddle around with his collar and I finally figured out what he was trying to do.

"I know!" I jumped from my seat and gave him a great smile. "We'll dance like idiots around Rinoa and Irvine. That'll show them how stupid we'd look if we actually danced with someone." It would have been better if we were going to seriously dance but I figured this was going to be fun too.

"Yea! We'll dance like monkeys!" He took my hand and led me into the dance floor, lacing his fingers with mine. I don't think he did that intentionally but I just couldn't stop blushing afterwards. He pranced around on his tip toes and I followed quickly as we made our way towards Irvine. Zell let out some kind of warrior cry and we started to jump around like monkeys in front of Irvine with our hands still linked, causing the cowboy to break his hold from Quistis.

"Zell, what the hell are you doing?" He growled.

"Dancing with Selphie!" Those words caused me to blush again. All I did was nod and smile.

"You guys look like you're on drugs!" Irvine frowned and pushed us away.

"Shall we get Rinoa next?" Zell asked elegantly and gave me that goofy smile I had always liked.

"Of course!" We both ran towards Rinoa and started repeating our crazy dance.

"When I told you to dance with someone, I didn't mean like this!" She struggled to push my arm from her face. We laughed and giggled and chuckled and just got carried away with our craziness, I don't think we were ever going to stop dancing like bumbling idiots.

Zell and I went to every person we knew, jumping around and laughing at their reactions. After a while, I got tired of that same joke over and over but I continued on just so I could be 'dancing' with him. Finally, he let go of my hands and stopped his laughing.

"Phew, that was fun." I said, flailing my incredibly sweaty and warm hands to cool them down. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. We didn't say anything, which was really scary for me. I mean, if you're staring at a handsome guy in the middle of the dance floor and he's staring at you and there's a slow song playing in the background, wouldn't you get a little scared too? Just a little bit? Well, I guess 'scared' isn't the right word then. More like... nervous or... excited.

But before I knew it, he placed my hands on his shoulders and drew his arms around my waist. I knew it was coming but I almost didn't expect him to have the courage to do that! I guess I underestimated him. It was really weird, I mean really really weird, almost like a dream. Or one of those retarded romance movies where the couple starts dancing and nothing else in the world matters... but that was kinda how I felt that this moment... like we were the only ones in the room.

I could barely hear the song when I looked into Zell's eyes as I linked my hands behind his neck and he pulled me in just a little closer. I think he was looking at me too but I closed my eyes, I don't think I could have bared to stare at his face any longer. I really tried not to blush, I really really did. I tried to look around the room and avoid looking at the man in front of me and whenever my gaze seemed to pass his face, I'd give a big smile and close my eyes. All he did was stare at me...in my sparkling orange dress. I had never felt like this before, it felt beautiful.

It really felt like an eternity but at the same time, it ended so quickly. Once the song ended, I was really tempted to keep my arms around Zell's neck but I broke free from our hold and put my hand on my face to feel that it was burning...again. What was that? Like the tenth time this night? Zell beamed as I made my way back to our table, completely dazed.

"That was kinda fun, I guess." I covered my true feelings, not very well might I add. I had to look down at my dress to keep myself from totally giving it away.

"Yea, I mean it was alright. Don't know what the fuss is all about." He stretched and sat down next to me. I knew he was lying too.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to do that again next time." I scratched the back of my neck. Wait! What was I trying to do?

"Yea, but without the monkey dancing." He leaned in, I could actually feel his warm breath against my skin. I was so scared again... nervous I mean. He just winked and fell back onto his chair. I regretted not grabbing that idiot right there and then and just kissing him until my lungs gave out... but the night was perfect the way it was anyway. We both stared out those large windows and watched as Balamb Garden closed into the docks.

"Yea... Next time." I stood up and gave him a grin before leaving. I couldn't help but think that Rinoa's advice had actually paid off.

Another dance is coming up next week, I think I'm going to get Rinoa to pick out a dress for me again.

-

The end, now go to sleep. Imma get some meds... I think I just threw up in my mouth. Some of you probably did too... -sigh- R&R. Whoa! Was that me or is the floor shaking? Uh... Review!


End file.
